To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
A wireless communication system has been developed to support a higher data transmission rate in order to meet wireless data traffic demands, which have continuously increased. For example, the development has been made to improve spectral efficiency based on communication technologies, such as Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO), and the like. As another example, attention to a wireless communication system that uses a super-high frequency band has increased. Particularly, a super-high frequency band wireless mobile communication system that uses a beamforming technology for easing a high transmission path loss in the super-high frequency band, is considered.
A wireless communication system that uses 60 GHz, such as ‘Wireless Gigabit (WiGig)’ or ‘Wireless High Definition (WiHD)’, uses a beamforming technology to improve the performance of a wireless link and to enhance the quality of service.